inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 8
---- Re:Theme! Yay! Thank you! I'll try that photo on the theme builder :P I'll leave u a message if something goes wrong or if there's something good bout how it goes... thank you...!!!!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering should we have the portal thing on the wikia? Or whatever they called it... something like this... (Look at the bottom of this page, under navigation...). I think it would be nice to have something like that in our wiki. I'll try it on one page just to try it out. Oh... and the image for the theme isn't big enough :( [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 04:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) (good luck with your school!! (tests)) Romanized names Would Emperor Penguin pages be renamed Koutei Penguin? I think it's yes, because of the romanized name policy and that I've seen Emperor Penguin X being renamed to Koutei Penguin X. Only, the other Emperor Penguin hissatsu pages have the "No. (number)". Technically, a properly romanized name would be "Koutei Penguin 1-gou" -- "gou" meaning "number". Should the currently existing Emperor Penguins be renamed like that? Not No. 1, but 1-gou? ►Treite, 03:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) NAvigation YAY!! ...But the code is so long, and it'll take me a while to figure out which part goes with which. Especially when I tried making an Inazuma Japan template; I haven't figured out how to add the "Coach" and "Managers" part to the navigation. =_=; BUT DO NOT WORRY! I WILL NOT GIVE UP TO A CODE (though I might get irritated towards the end ^_^;) :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Water Team Admission Hey, AW28! Long time no see. Can I ask whether you could go to this page to vote on my admission to the newly refurbished Water Team? Since you haven't been on in a while, I just wanted to inform you that I was recently admitted into PokePower! So, if you could get back to me, I would be much obliged. Thanks, --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 02:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Hey AdventureWriter! Just wondering do you remember where you go this picture of Fubuki; File:FubukiHD.PNG ? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Got a gift Thanks. Awesome picture of those two. Big thanks for that. Solomon585858 20:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Hi I see that you are also a Fairy tail fan and I could hope we can talk about the new chapters and episodes because I want to have someone to discuss with and also talk about at how the story will end or future arcs also the new enemies or when the dragons will return or if you would like to see new dragonslayers. Well my favorite arc until now are the Edolas and Tower of Heaven Arc but I can´t wait to see the S Class Arc to get in the anime also I want to see a NatsuxLissana moment in the next chapters and I hope to learn soon the relationship between Natsu and Zeref and Fairy Tail vs Raven Tail arc. Well I also think that Lissana deserves to end up with Natsu and also helps him find Igneel. Well and about Tartaros I think they will have nothing to do in the current storyline also I hope that raven tail is like this *Natsu vs a Fire Dragon Lacryma user *Gray vs Another Ice Make Mage *Lucy vs A Dark Celestial mage *Erza vs Someone with armors too *Juvia vs A girl with a crush in Gray This are some fights I have thought Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 01:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi there!! Just talking to you. What's up? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily that I watched it, I think I should say that I watched half of it? Don't worry, I'm not asking for spoilers... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Same here!!! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 10:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okie... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 11:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry I couldn´t answer you back I think I will not be in the wiki for this week because of school so sorry. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 00:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Good JOB! Fairy Tail Hi Just finished this week of school and saw the new fairy tail and It doesn´t embarass me but I Wanted to cry when Lissana was with Natsu and her brothers and also the new manga wasnt that interesting until the en with the apocalypse ACNOLOGIA. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 14:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the new manga? It was so cool and I laughed at the part with Gray and Juvia and Freed and Laxus. Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 20:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) About redirecting pages Hi Admin! As I found some facts. Example: When some article said something about Endou, but forgot to [[]]. I can add it and the page will automatically redirects to Endou Mamoru, '''and the text appears as Endou. As someone has created a redirect page from Endou --> Endou Mamoru. But for Inazuma Eleven GO characters. As when I editing the Episode 11, some text isn't tagged with [[]]. So I tagged but when click previews The Go Chracters name didn't linked (red link). As instead to link a text to article: *As usual: Tenma Appear as Tenma Will not work, but: * Tenma Appear as Tenma Will work... So... I '''don't know how to create a redirect page. Will you? For the future easier editing? Signed, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Re:Re:Redirects It's so awkward to say RE 3 times, So... THANKS means YES or NO? You say THANKS, I asked: Are you gonna make redirect pages? Lazy to sign "like-a-boss" Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OH... How Teh...can you comment blogs on mobile? I can view Inazuma Wiki on Mobile but can't comment. Each time logg in into Inazuma Wikia, it redirects into Desktop Pages. Like a boss? If lazy, I sign the signature like this: ~~~~ Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) If not lazy: Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Khoi98talk-'YouTube' This above signature is cool right? You can check it out at my blog: or Talk Page Yes! I do have wikipedia:Opera Web Mobile... I'll try Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Articles I would like to delete Stub category but there is one problem: I don't have rights to rename the page I created and make right column to upload my picture as titular picture of this character. So the only thing I can is to create page with my rights, uploading video, pictures, slideshot and wait for somebody to create right column to finally upload my image as titular and so on. Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 12:48 I mean the column with Character Info where we can upload a picture of this character. Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 13:03 Thanks Solomon585858, 04.09.2011 15:42 Moving pages The page Afuro Terumi needs to be moved to Terumi Afuro (family name goes first). However, the page already exists, and it's a redirect page. Apparently, the redirect page redirects to a nonexistent page. I felt like I should have put a delete template on that page and then renamed Afuro Terumi to Terumi Afuro, but I wasn't sure..? ►Treite, 01:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I need help with moving the page. Since the article for Terumi Afuro already exists, I can't move Afuro Terumi to that destination page without having Terumi Afuro deleted first (which now redirects to Afuro Terumi), and then quickly move Afuro Terumi to Terumi Afuro. If you're confused, I took a screenshot:http://img844.imageshack.us/img844/3550/aphrodi.png ►Treite, 00:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Dope Profile You got a really sick profile. Umaasa kang makakuha ng ito (iam not filipino but i learnt itkinda) iam half portugese. Alex Mota 20:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC)alex. Question: A question, as you have done the chat, the question is that I need one for my Wikia. Contact with me in my wiki. Pokefan99, the user page of my wiki Keshin template Hi! I think it would be necessary to create Keshin template. It is unique thing and is not hissatsu too. Possibly we can take as an example Hissatsu template and just rename "Hissatsu" to word "Keshin". What do you think about that? Solomon585858, 07.09.2011 08:43 Re:Subtittle in videos Hi AdventureWriter, To add subtitle to YouTube video... You can upload the video first. Then the subtitle file later. The subtitle file can be as the format of .srt; .sub;... OR If the video already contained the subtitle that cannot be remove... Like MazRudinsHD, the subtitle of Inazuma Eleven series has been already printed into the video that CANNOT be remove.... Here are some tutorials videos and document directly from YouTube that will help you subtitle. Sources: YouTube:'''http://www.google.com/support/youtube/bin/answer.py?answer=100079 '''YouTube Video Help by Tinkernut:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTC3CM3RuF4 Here are some links that will help you captioning videos... CaptionTube: http://captiontube.appspot.com/ YouTube Subtitler: http://yt-subs.appspot.com/ http://www.universalsubtitles.org/en/ . Signed, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 9 Sept 2011 3:51 PM (UTC +7) P/s Sorry for un-carefully writing... '' ''New section: HEYA! Did you see my (this) message yet (above)? You asked me to add subtitles right??? Heh...?? You left a message in my talkpage... .with some random IP... YATTA!!! I know this is a completely random message, but its been a long time since I've messaged you!! XD I finally managed to learn how to archive!!!--- The WEIRD way O_____O I hope its the correct way, but oh well ^_^ Did you watch Episode 19 yet? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I watched it too, Episode 19... was really epic!! The navigation template is going on... okay. I've finished the one for Raimon and Inazuma Japan... All I need now is the finish the rest... O__________O What color do you think it should be? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Good idea!! Thanks!! I haven't been keeping up to date with Naruto... have you?? O.o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) XD I also abandoned Naruto for Inazuma Eleven GO XDD MINAMISAWA!!! WHY YOU-- (this is cut off for your own safety. Please carry on to the next sentence)-- I also have a lot of anime I need to catch up to date with. AIYAH. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode 20 preview I saw the preview on YouTube, and "WHAT?! TENMA-CHAN'S A GOALKEEPER?!" I was pretty surprised, but I'm quite excited. I wonder how that episode goes... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 10:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Subtitle Hey... I'm curious.... What project??? :) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 11:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) About: Template: Team Hi! The thing next-to has a bitty bitty problem,.... Can you see the Parameters?? They are in Black Fonts and Purple Background - which is very very very hard to see... I was getting angry irritated while editing Team Pages. So you know what I mean right??? Please change (edit) this template Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yellow Would be the best thing... It would look like this Yellow Or the color LimeGREEN I hope this help Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 11:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok... I'll ask Mizuki Raimon too! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode 20 preview Yep, Tenma's still better in the midfield. But what surprised me more is his keshin. Can't believe he would use it in such episode... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) But wait. In the Episode 20 (GO) page, it says that Tenma and Sangoku's position switch (or whatever is it called) was because of Sangoku's injury. But it seems that after mastering Majin Pegasus, Sangoku came back to the goalpost. What is exactly the reason for Tenma's position as the Goalkeeper? I think it was in order to bring out tenma's keshin. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I though it was real but I will make sure that I will write everything right and real. Template: Team.Done Hey!!! So you asked me to ask people to agree to change the color of the parameters of the Template Team... So... Many people have agreed... AS you can see in my Talk Page... Most people choose Lime Green as the font color: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Khoi98&redirect=no#Re:Template I hope you'll edit the template soon! :) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok... I did it myself... You don't have to do it... LOL! :DD Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome! Smile~! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:2DAYS KK, Got that! And have fun at the field trip! (wait... why a Saturday?) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Permission to Create hello, can I create a page with the name "Killer Blade," one of the Hissatsu Nata Juuzou in the game? ~by Bjorn Kyle~ WELCOME BACK!~ XD Welll...... you didn't miss that much. Well, there's been a few rude comments going on blogs (i deleted them, lol), and some unknown person started making an O/C page (deleted too, lol). And... there's been one user that won't log off wikia chat for some unknown reason.... and I was painting something and got some paint on my keyboard XD; yeahhhhh.... lol [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha... yeah it's gonna be hard XD I'm taking a liking to Kariya~ Who apparently most people think he and Kazemaru are relatives =____=;;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nope, i read the picture again, it doesn't seem to say anything about the new kid being from Fifth Sector, or anything like that. It just talks about him being a DF... O____O If he WAS a spy or anything like that, I don't think Level 5 would be that "nice" to give us the details (lol) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, thanks for your permission for the creation of the page, and you have facebook? *takes out sheet of paper, and puts on glasses* Well... there's helping to create the navigation templates, putting those portal templates on our home page, revamping our home page, changing the Wikia theme, have the wiki users split up so one team Un- stubs, whilst the other team goes add extra information to Un- Stubbed pages, and there's also... getting a chance to have our wiki to get a spotlight. Phew, that's a lot *takes off glasses* Now, what should we do first? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok... 2 Months...I think you're right (let alone better security)... Permission to create again... Hello again, I can create a page for each player Teikoku (GO)? example: Kabuta ... and others ... Groupings! Okay... I can think of a few ways we can settle grouping... -One group works on hissatsu pages -One group works on episode pages -One group works on character pages -One group works on any other things, like the games pages, and the merchandise pages. I think we should work on hissatsu, episode, and character pages first, what do you think? Also, how are we going to sort the active users out into groups? O___O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) EEK!! O__O So, how should we do this? Split up into threes, and go around asking? But, when do you want to start doing this? And... should we both take charge of one team each, just to make sure they're not spamming or anything like that? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, I can go around asking users now [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, like I said, I can go around asking them if they're active right now, and the give them the deadline to answer by... er, Saturday? XD Oh, also I was wondering, do you think we might need pages for the character seiyuu too? O_______O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it's confirmed its Professor Killard, it said in the movie, I think... Oh, okay, goodnight!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kay cya tomorrow!~ XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am just psassing to say that I will be active for friday 23 so you can count with me.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 21:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo! I got some replies and 1 of them said they might not be active, and another 1 said that they will be active on and off. So.... --_--;; Uh, if you can, could you go around asking the other users whether they're active or not, because I have a load of homework to do, and I need to go somewhere later... sorry. Oh, and do you think it would be good for the users to be split up to do different tasks? Because for the song articles, and I think we can manage that any time. So it'll be two groups-- I think its better. So... do you think we should split the active users into groups, or not? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I AM BACK!! *crashes through window* Lol. So its two groups right? XD Well, groupings are much more organized and faster to get things over and done with... So... We have an indefinite amount of people who are active. XD lol I watched Episode 21 GO, and I REALLY think that now Kariya is a spy. And also he shall be soon added to my character list, lol. AND KIDOU WAS SO HOT THERE 8D XDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Active :) Yup..I can be active..But maybe not daily cuz i have school ~ I'll do my best ~ Endou konou 18:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Active users Hello. I heard something about you want to divide users on three groups. What's up about that? Solomon585858, 6:07 AM 23.09.2011 Present? Hey, I got a present!! XD THE LINK!! And by clicking the link, you will soon see that my theory about Fideo is SPREADING (or it already spread) XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I started giving some users the information about the project (lol) O__O Could help if you're free to send it around? Sorry for asking you to do these kind of troublesome things. SORRY!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) O___O Okay, I don't mind, but do you just want a few users to start on this project first (Because I have a feeling some users will be either annoyed or angry about the change and not getting their number/ detail)? Or do we just wait for next week (Oh, and did you click on the link I sent you? XD)? And, if you don't mind... (sorry) could you handle the re-messaging? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 02:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC)